True Alpha: The new timeline
Storyline After The Protectors WAR, This story is about David Cosloff creating the New Timeline David was about to time travel he activated the tachyon device MK II. Jesus said, "ready David". David said, "I waited for this moment my whole life, With this tech on my suit, I could finally save my family from that monster". Jesus said, "Okay only you have to do is just fight Dark Alpha and when you go to the portal, I will do the rest". Ashley said, "David Wait, I need to talk to you'. David said, "I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave". Ashley said, "Is this want you want"? David said, "I have wanted to do this my whole life okay, I have gone long enough to be broken and incomplete, I need to have peace, Dark Alpha is going to pay for what he has done, he won't hurt anyone ever again". Ashley was tearing up and she was getting emotional. David knows that he will still be the True Alpha. What will be different is that his parents will be alive and better things as well. Ashley wanted him to know that she loves him and she will meet him in the New timeline. Ashley walked back and she was very emotional to see David go. David said, "here we go". David went to the time portal. He is seeing some images from the past, present and future. David kept seeing the images in 2005. David went to the location of the house, he went back 30 seconds before Dark Alpha came. David said, "Alright, I am here". David saw through the window his parents that he loved and adored. David said, "You won't die this time mom and dad, I will save you". Dark Alpha came and David punched his chest. Dark Alpha flew back and he was very shocked, he said, "What the hell"? David said, "Remember me". Dark Alpha said, "You ruined my life". Dark Alpha got angry and choked True Alpha, True Alpha said, "No you did this to yourself". He put a device on Dark Alpha and he lost half of his powers. Dark Alpha said, "my powers". David said, "It is a tranquilizer, it hurts doesn't it". Dark Alpha and True Alpha roared at each other. True Alpha and Dark Alpha had a racing match, they teleported to Earth 616 and they landed to Hells' Kitchen, True Alpha and Dark Alpha both landed to the alley. David said, "Who is the loser now". David rapidly punched Dark Alpha. They ran off again, They went to Earth 40, they battled in the forest. It was dark, True Alpha threw Dark Alpha to the ground, Dark Alpha flew off. True Alpha kicked Dark Alpha for a few times. His suit is damaged. They went back to Earth 1. Dark Alpha was beaten pretty bad. True Alpha said, "You lost Johnson, I finally beat you". Dark Alpha said, ", I knew you had that in you, the rage, anger, it is burning inside you, I knew this day would come Cosloff, it has been my nightmare ever since I became this thing because of you, I was so fixated on you, For years, Ever since I was a kid I have been studying about you, all the villains you had defeated during your living, all the people you saved, even your family, I read a lot about the time portal, I wanted to be you, I wanted to be the next True Alpha so I made my invention, I had to have the ingredients for my success, the blood of a superhuman, the energy of superhuman speed, even tissue of an alpha but the malfunction happened when I went into that machine and I haven't became the same ever since, you did this to me Cosloff and I hate you for it, I wanted to take away the most important thing that had ever happened to you". David said, "I know, I hated your family, all of them, I never liked the Johnsons, we had been at war for centuries ever since your ancestor raped and killed my ancestor's wife, you are just like them, you weren't meant to be the True Alpha you are always the monster that I feared not anymore things need to change, I am going to choose what my timeline is not you, you don't deserve to live". True Alpha stabbed him really deep and then Dark Alpha was eliminated from the existence. David saw a bright light and he went to it. David woke up to a new universe. He has everything he finally wanted. His wife, his kids even his family members. He is finally complete no longer broken, lost or insecure. He was weird about it at first but he loved his new chapter now.